


One Shot

by ajaxthexe



Series: One Shot [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blind Michael, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Multi, Surgery, Thunder and Lightning, hosptals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxthexe/pseuds/ajaxthexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Stories that I write, you can put a prompt in the comments and I'll do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Be Able To See

Michael has been blind nearly his whole life, a terrible accident making him blind at the age of 7. He has also been playing video games all his life. So when he gets a job at Rooster teeth, a company where you play video games, Michael believes he can live his life nearly normal again.

'Turn left,' the robotic voice in his headphones that told him what to do echoed as Michael played GTA. He quickly pulled a left, hearing his co-workers and friends shout as Michael nearly hit something, a building, as Robotic informed him.

"Bloody hell Micool, your turning into a worst driver then me!" Gavin cried from beside him before leaning over and kissing his cheek to show he was joking. Michael shot a smile in his general direction.

"Can I help it?" Michael joked before moving his head in the direction of his small TV. 

He heard Ray move around as he turned and yelled to his own boyfriend, "Ryan! Michael and Gavin are being gay again!" Everyone burst out laughing at the comment, Michael swung his hand in Rays general direction, hitting the Puerto Rican lightly. They laughed again at Rays tell of protest.

***

After work, Gavin took Michael to a restaurant as a small date that they do every Friday. Gavin lead his blind boyfriend into their apartment after their date, closing the door behind him. With a quick motion, Gavin pinned Michael against the wall, kissing him passionately. Michael kissed back at the familiar feeling, wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck. Finally, with a need for air, they pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other.

"God your adorable," Gavin muttered, making Michael sigh in sadness. Quickly realizing his mistake, the Brit lead the jersey boy over to the couch, making him sit down. Sitting down next to him, Gavin took a hold of Michaels hand and brought it Michaels face.

"Gavin what are you doing?" Michael asked his boyfriend cautiously as Gavin rested Michaels hand on his own cheek.

"Letting you know what you look like, "Gavin replied, "Now be quiet you silly mong!" Gavin traced Michaels cheeks with his fingers, letting Michael feel his own high cheek bones. "You have a lot of freckles," Gavin informed before moving onto Michaels lips, then his nose and then finally to his eyes. "You have chocolate brown eyes," then he moved up to Michaels eyebrows then to his curly hair. "Your hair is an auburn, red colour and you have a lot of curls." Gavin leaned in and kissed Michael.

Michael freed his hand from Gavin and placed it on Gavin's cheek. The Brit broke away from the kiss and silently watched Michael. He carefully traced every inch of Gavin's long, thin face. His thin cheeks that rested on top of high cheek bones, plump, smooth lips, a huge nose. Michael chuckled slightly as his fingers danced across Gavin's nose, hearing Gavin make a noise of protest. He then let his fingers onto Gavin's eyes, feeling them flutter close.

"What colour are they?" Michael whispered, starting at where he was pretty sure Gavin was.

"Green," Gavin whispered back, taking Michaels rough hand in his soft one and resting it on his hair, "and my hair is a sandy blonde." Michael smiled at Gavin and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"Thank you," Michael muttered into Gavin's shirt, closing his eyes. Gavin smiled at him and rubbed his back, kissing his head. Slowly, Michael closed his eyes fell asleep.

Michael woke up to the familiar blackness as he heard Gavin yelling in excitement. Slowly, Michael got out of bed and stumbled out of the room, following the sound of Gavin's excited rambling. From what Michael could hear, the Brit was talking, more like yelling, to someone on the phone.

"Gavin?" Michael questioned, starting blankly at where he thought Gavin was, "What are doing?" Gavin stopped his yelling and rambling and Michael could feel his eyes staring at him.

"Micool! Your up!" Gavin exclaimed, "Dr. Jace wants to talk to you!" Dr. Jace?! Why does his doctor want to talk to him? Michael felt Gavin place the phone in his hand, slowly he brung it up to his ear.

"Hello Mr. Jones!" Dr. Jace said, "I have some very good news! We might have found away to let you be able to see!" Michaels jaw drop as he started at nothing, the familiar darkness blocking his vision. "Mr. Jones?" 

"Really?!" Michael exclaimed, "But wouldn't it cost a lot of money?!" To be able to make someone see again could cost a lot of money and he knows him and Gavin can't afford it. Suddenly he heard Dr. Jace laugh at the statement.

"Your friends have been raising money for 2 years now and I called to let Mr. Free know that the price has been fulfilled." Dr. Jones informed. "And we can do your surgery today!" 

Michael gasped and exclaimed, "Of course thank you! We'll be right over!" With that he hung up and opened his arms, "Gavin get your ass over here!" He heard his boyfriend laugh as he ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

"Common you mong!" Gavin exclaimed suddenly, pulling Michael out the door, "Let's go get your eyesight back!"

***

Michael and Gavin sat in the waiting room, holding hands as they waited god Dr. Jace. They listened as people were called into rooms until it was just those 2 left, a little girl and her mother. The girl, abandoning her toys came over to talk to the 2 men.

"Hello!" The girl exclaimed grabbing the attention of Gavin, "My name is Karlee and that's my mom!" Karlee pointed towards her sleeping mother.

"Hi I'm Gavin and this is Michael," Gavin replied, nudging Michael. Michael turned his head towards where he heard the girl, "Why are you here?" 

"My daddy has a bad sickness and the doctors are going to make him get better," she said, innocence lacing her voice, "and why is Michael not looking at me?"

"I'm blind so I can't see anything," Michael said, turning his head slightly so he was sure that he was looking at Karlee, "and the doctors are going to help me be able to see." 

"Mr. Jones and Mr. Free if you would please follow me!" Dr. Jace said, walking out of the door. They both said good bye to Karlee and wished her daddy good luck before following the doctor out of the waiting room. "The surgery should take a maximum of 3 hours, Mr. Free please wait her, Mr. Jones follow me." Dr. Jace lightly took Michaels arm and stared leading him away.

Quickly, Gavin ran forward and kissed Michael. Pulling away, he whispered, "Good luck," Dr. Jace continued to lead Michael down the hall. Entering the room, Dr. Jace made Michael lay down before placing a mask on his face.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said before Michael went under, falling into a deep sleep.

***

Michael felt his eyes open, but instead of the familiar darkness, everything seemed white as he squinted at the rood. Suddenly his eyes widened and he quickly sat up. A grin appeared on his face as he looked around the room, his eyes adjusting to the bright room. Sadly everything a little blurry. Squinting, he noticed a pair of glasses sitting on his beside table. Grabbing them, Michael placed them on his face, every thing becoming clear.

Looking around again, his gaze rested on some sleeping beside his bed. The man had a lanky form and tanned skin, his sandy blonde hair a total mess. Gavin! Slowly, Michael reached over a shook his boyfriend awake, a huge grin plastered on his face. Green eyes slowly opened before focusing on Michael.

"Gavin I can see!" Michael whispered before yelling, "I can see!" Gavin yelled in happiness and tackled Michael into a hug before kissing him deeply. "I can see," Michael muttered again he pulled.

"Yes you can," Gavin said, a grin spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks day is strange, yet amazing

Jacks day has been normal as it can get in his strange world. Caiti had woken him up by tickling his nose with her fluffy cat tail, making him sneeze. Then it had been walking to work. His car is broken and Caiti can't drive him to work so the lion hybrid has to deal with the scared people who walked away quickly, steering their children away and the glares of some others. A few other hybrids greeting him as they passed by him. 

The sun was warm against his skin, making him yawn. Boy, Jack could go for a nap! After a few more minutes, he finally reached the new Rooster Teeth building. 

Gavin greeted him at the door, before fleeing to find Ryan, his brown wings waving behind him as he went looking for the bull hybrid. A few of the other hybrids greeted him, before animal instincts took over and they ran away, especially the smaller ones. Burnie was the first one to stop and talk to him, the Billie goat informing him about the podcast today.

"Don't forget!" Burnie called as he started to chase after Gavin, who had given up his search on Ryan and decided to hit Burnie with his wings. Jack waved his hands dismissively as he walked to his crowed office. 

Ray and Geoff where talking about some game, while Ryan had somehow fit himself under Rays desk, hiding from the bird hybrid that had been chased away by Burnie. Ray quickly greeted Jack before running off, his bunny ears pressed against his dark hair. The lion hybrid just sighed and shook his head, walking over to his desk.

"Where Gavin and Michael?" Ryan asked, crawling out from underneath his desk, nearly getting his horns stuck. The bull hybrid glared Geoff as the ram giggled to himself.

Jack shrugged and said, "Gavin's getting chased by Burnie and I'm guessing Michaels either not here or getting chased by Barbra and Lindsay." Ryan chuckled and slowly walked over to the door, just as it was swung open, the lads crashing threw and swiftly slamming shut the door. Jack could hear Burnie swearing at Gavin and Lindsay and Barbra threatening Michael. 

Jack and Geoff burst out laughing at the lads red faces. Michaels beanie was gone, his red cat ears flicking in agitation, his tail wiping around wildly. Rays ears kept twitching, finally relaxing as he heard the 3 leave. Gavin's wings were ruffled, but a lopsided grin was on his face. Jack and Geoff laughed harder as Gavin spotted Ryan and squealed, jumping into the bull hybrids arms, hitting Ray and Michael both in the face.

"Gavin!" Both of them cried out, holding their noses. 

"Sorry lads!" Gavin apologized from his perch in Ryans arms. Gavin turned to the man and kissed his cheek before hopping down and walking over to his desk, making sure to bring his wings close to his body. Jack shook his head, ruffling his mane as Ryans cheeks turned red as he swiftly walked over to the couch.

The lets play was a lot of fun, ending with Ryan winning. Gavin cheered and kissed Ryan on the cheek, ignoring the bulls blush. Even how fun it was, Jack was tired and yawned, a small roar echoing in the small room. Gavin squawked in surprise and fell out of his chair, Ray jumping right into Geoffs arms who happened to be walking by. The Gents laughed as the 2 youngest lads freaked out, the oldest lad just ignoring them. 

Soon everything quite down, each hybrid doing their respective work, Ryan packing his items up. Gavin was starting to edit the minecraft let's play, Michael editing rage quit and the 2 other gents and Ray playing some random video game.

Meow! 

The loud meow made everyone jump, all except for Michael, his cat ears twitching as a small blush formed his face. Everyone stared at him in silence. Suddenly Lindsay stormed into the office, Barbra right behind her.

"I heard a meow!" Lindsay announced, staring at her husband accusingly, hands on her hips, Barbra copying her position. Michael gulped belfry taking off running, the 2 dog hybrids right behind him. Burnie walked into the now opened the door and glared at them all.

"Get back to work!" Burnie said before walking out again, followed by more laughter. The achievement hunters could hear Michael cursing and Barbra and Lindsay yelling, soon joined by Burnie trying to get them to stop chasing the cat hybrid.

All in all Jacks day was strange, but amazing.


	3. When The Lightning Strikes and The Thunder Booms

Jack and Geoff laid in their bed, Jack having fallen asleep an hour ago while Geoff was typing away on his computer. Ear plugs were in to try and distract himself from the storm currently going on. It wasn't helping! Geoff could still here the thunder, making him flinch every time. 

Ever since he was young, Geoff has been scared of loud noises. He thinks it's because how loud his parents were when the argued. Always leaving Geoff flinching at every loud yell they made or the crashing of glass hitting the floor or wall. Every morning after an argument, he found his mother cleaning up the glass.

Another loud boom made Geoff jump. He felt Jack shift beside him. Not wanting to wake up his boyfriend, Geoff quickly put his laptop away and left the room. The house was dark and the only sound was Geoff and the storm. 

Gavin and Michael, who had moved in the house, were sound asleep, Geoff made sure of that. Ryan was probably awake, hasn't slept much since his wife got a divorce, taking the house and Ray was at his own house. 

Geoff was huddle on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The storm was still going on, Geoff becoming more frightened. He could hear Ryan moving around in the kitchen, probably working on something, but the man didn't know his boss was in the room next to him. 

Suddenly a loud boom shook the house, making Geoff squeak. Memories started to fill his head. The screaming and shouting, the broken glass. Never seen his father again after he turned 12. Geoff started sobbing, becoming more loud every time thunder boomed. He didn't care who heard him.

Ryan looked up from his work in surprise as he heard sobbing. Who would still be up at this time besides himself. Ray would, but he wasn't here. Geoff and Jack were asleep and so were Gavin and Michael as no sounds were coming from their rooms.

He slowly stood up and walked over to the living room as then sobbing grew louder. The sight in front of Ryan shocked him. Geoff was curled up in a ball, a blanket thrown over his shoulder. Tears were streaming down the mans face as he continued to cry, oblivious to his friend.  
"Geoff?" Ryan asked, "Geoff?!" No answer. Ryan started getting worried as his boss ignored him and continued crying, becoming louder or flinching each time thunder sounded. He quickly ran up the stairs and burst into Jack and Geoffs room, waking up the sleeping man.

"Wha-What?" Jack mumbled opening his eyes and sitting up, "Ryan what are you doing here?" then he noticed his missing boyfriend, "Where's Geoff," Ryan just handed Jack his glasses and pulled the man out of the room and towards the living room. Gavin, having hearing the commotion, peeked out of the room and followed the 2 gents, pulling a sleepy Michael with him.

Geoff was in the same position as Ryan left him, still crying, but it seemed to have calmed down a little bit. Jack quickly went to Geoffs side to try and comfort him. Ryan, seeing that they needed a moment, chased Mavin back to their room and went to his own room.

"Geoff, sweetie," Jack whispered, wrapping his arms around Geoff, bringing him close, "What's going on?" Geoff turned and tackled Jack into a hug. He held the crying man close, feeling him flinch every time they heard thunder. Geoff wouldn't say a word so Jack just pulled him into his lap and hugged him close.

Soon the storm stopped and the sun started to rise. Everything was quiet, the only sound was Geoffs heavy breathing and Jacks quiet humming. Soon Geoff closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Ryan slowly walked into the living room to check on his friends. Geoff was in Jacks lap, fast asleep. Jack had his arms wrapped around Geoff, humming softly to himself.

"Everything all right?" Ryan whispered, making Jack look up in surprise. He nodded and just continued to hum. "I'll take the lads out, keep them away from the house for the day." Jack smiles thankfully at Ryan as he walked upstairs to find Michael and Gavin.

Soon it was noon and Jack watched as Geoffs eyes fluttered open. Jack smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jack whispered. Geoff show his head, paused then nodded. 

"Loud noises scare me because they remind me about when my parents always fought," Geoff whispered sadly. "The shouting and screaming and the braking of glass. My dad always gown in the morning and my mom cleaning up broken glass and trying to get an alcohol stain out of the carpet." Jack sighed and hugged his boyfriend before bringing him into a kiss. He nuzzled into Geoffs messy brown hair

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," Jack said into his hair. "I'll always be there, even when the lightning strikes and the thunder booms,"


	4. Maybe everything will work out

Jack has never been one to fall in love with someone who he knows he has no chance with. That was until he met Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones. Something about him was intoxicating. But Michaels love only has eyes for Gavin Free. 

"Hey, umm Michael?" Jack muttered, turning around in his chair. The curly haired man looked up at him, smiling. He felt his face grow hot. "I was umm wondering if you umm want to go to lunch with me?" 

Michaels smile turned sad as he said, "Sorry me and Gavin are going for swimmy bevs," Gavin looked up and smiled at Michael, but then when he turned away, the Brit glared at Jack, mouthing 'he's mine!' Jack sighed and nodded, walking back to his desk with a hung head. 

"I'll go to lunch with you!" Ryan exclaimed from the couch. Jack looked at up the older man and nodded. He might as eat, no use in starving. Ryan smiled happily and quickly led Jack out of the room and to his car. "So where to?" 

"I don't really care," Jack muttered, staring down at his lap. Ryan frowned at him before driving out of the parking lot.

Ryan had taken him to Jersey Mikes then to a park where they watched toddlers run around and play. When they came back, Jack had a smile on his face, Ryan had made him forget about Michael!

Everyone was setting up for a minecraft let's play when Gavin suddenly said, "Before we start, me and Michael have an announcement!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the 2. Michael sighed and stood up, taking Gavin's hand. Jack felt his heart starting to break.

"Me and Gavin are dating," Michael announced, a grin appearing on his face. The 2 shared a kiss as everyone in the room started whistling and clapping. Jack stood up and quickly left the room, raving towards the washroom. 

All his lunch soon became a pile of gump in the toilet. He quickly flushed and walked over to the sink, wishing his hands and mouth. Jack looked up in the mirror and started sobbing. Of course Michael wouldn't want him, he's perfect while Jack is just a lump of nothing! 

"Sh it's alright," someone whispered as they pulled Jack into a hug, letting him sob into their chest. "Every thing will be alright," Ryan... Jack continued to sob, letting Ryan comfort him, rubbing his back and whispering reassuring things in his ear.

Ryan held Jack as the bearded man cried, his heart hurting as he he watched the man he loved so much in pain. It was all Michaels fault! The lad had to love Gavin and not Jack! Even if it meant not being to be with Jack, he would be happy!

Jack pulled away from the hug, whipping his tears away, "Thanks Ryan, "he muttered before turning around and splashing his face with water, making his puffy, red eyes calm nodded. Ryan nodded and patted his back before leaving the room. 

He walked into the room and said, "Sorry, wasn't feeling well." Geoff just nodded and waved him off before starting the game. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Ryan give him a look, a look he himself always gave Michael. Longing. What is going on?

***

Jack started to get sick and many people noticed. He came to work very pale and never talked unless spoken to. Everyone was worried for him, everyone except the one he wanted to be worried for him. Gavin had Michael to caught up in their relationship to let the boy notice Jack, but Ryan was always quick to help. The man always trying to make sure Jack was alright and had everything he needed.

One day, after Ryan had left to grab Jack something to drink, Michael and Gavin were off getting lunch and Ray was somewhere, Geoff decided he was sick on the sadness coming off his friend in waves. 

"Ok, you have to stop moping about Michael," Geoff started, turning to face Jack. The bearded man jumped and turned to face his friend in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"I know you like Michael, but I also that there's no shot in trying anymore," Geoff explained, "Gavin caught before you did so I think it's time to move on."

Jack sighed and muttered, "Who else is there?" Jack couldn't think of anyone else who would ever like him, who would?

"Ryan," Geoff exclaimed, throwing is hands up, "Are you seriously that blind? The mans been mooning over you for months now!" Jack stared at him in shock. Ryan of all people like him? Not that he's complaining, Ryan is an attractive man, but why him?

"Really?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Geoff tugged at his hair in annoyance and exclaimed, "Yes really! But you're to caught up in Michael to notice! He is feeling awful currently because he thinks you'll never love him cause you're in love with Michael!" Just as he finished his rant, Michael, Gavin and Ray walked into the room, Ryan right behind him.

Jack stared at Ryan as the man walked over. Ryan felt Jacks gaze and looked up. He watched as the man blushed, looking away quickly. Jack looked over at Geoff, his boss nodding and giving him a glare. 

Sighing he turned back to Ryan and said, "Hey Ryan?" the man in question looked up, his cheeks still a little pink, "Do you wanna come to my place after work for some video games?" 

"Sure!" Ryan exclaimed quickly, blushing again at everyone's stare, "I have nothing better to do," Jack smiled gratefully at him before turning back to his computer and tv. 

The recording was a lot of fun, Gavin was running around the office, yelling and cheering that he won the lets play. Everyone was laughing as they watched Michael finally get annoyed and tackled the Brit to the ground. The couple rolled around on the ground, trying to pin the other. Jack, feeling a pain in his heart, quickly looked away.

"Get a room you two!" Jack winced as Geoff yelled. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Michael and Gavin making out, Michael having Gavin pinned. He wants to be the one Michael tackles, he wants to be the one underneath Michael, the one who he kisses, laughing as they get yelled at by Geoff.

Ryan noticed Jacks expression and quickly came to his rescue, "Can me and Jack leave early? We don't have anymore work to do." Ryan asked Geoff. Jack shot him a grateful smile. Geoff looked at Jack, then Ryan.

"Sure," Geoff shrugged, "Make sure to use protection!" Jack shot Geoff a murderous look as Ryan's face turned bright red. The blushing man quickly pulled Jack out of the building and towards Jacks car, Ryan having walked to work.

The car ride was fun, filled with joking, laughing and singing. Jack was surprised Ryan wasn't actually not that bad at singing. People would look at them strange, as their windows were down. 2 grown men singing and joking around like they were children.

After a few minutes, they reached Jacks home. Jack couldn't understand why he was so nervous. As he lead Ryan into his house, he was starting to understand why. Feelings were starting to form with the man. How his eyes would light up every time he saw something he loved. How his cheeks would turn red as he would catch Jack looking at him. Everything about him was cute, adorable and hot. Ryan was nice, funny, smart, adorable, cute and hot. 

Maybe this will work...

***

"RYAN HURRY UP, GAVIN AND MICHAEL WILL MURDER US IF WE'RE LATE!!!" Jack yelled from downstairs, chuckling slightly as he heard a lot of crashing, followed by swearing.

Suddenly Ryan came rushing down in his suit, yelling, "OK LETS GO!" and ran out of the house and to the car. Jack laughed and followed his fiancée out the car. Ryan was sitting in the passenger seat, twitching. Jack quickly started to towards Michael and Gavin's wedding, smiling as he thought about his own wedding coming up.

Everything did work out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ever gave me a prompt, I'll have it up in a week, I won't have wifi having a week so sorry.


End file.
